Làhaut
by latitecrazycadeau
Summary: Lorsque Isabella Marie Swan, une adolescente marginale ,mal dans sa peau, s'installe dans le bled paumé de Forks, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à çà... à LUI. Voci l'Histoire d'une rencontre aussi atypique que bouleversante.OS.Ceci est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgente mais pas trop quand même!


LA-HAUT

_Très chers passagers, nous vous prions de rattacher vos ceintures car notre avion va bientôt atterrir. Le personnel espère que ce vol vous fut agréable, et vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre compagnie._

Hourra ! J'allais **enfin **quitter l'habitacle de cet oiseau d'acier de malheur. Attention, je ne fais pas partie de ces agités du bocal qui souffrent de palpitations cardiaques dès qu'ils montent une marche. Il y a simplement que je trouve oppressant de prendre l'avion. Vous avez déjà remarqué l'atmosphère malsaine qui y règne : des sièges trop moelleux pour être honnêtes, une nourriture fade à souhait, et surtout **les hôtesses de l'air**. C'est vrai quoi, vous avez à peine le temps de penser que votre gorge est un peu sèche, qu'une de ces greluches -un sourire béat sur les lèvres- surgit, en vous proposant, mine de rien, une vaste sélection de produits allant de la bouteille d'eau aux bonbons au miel, en passant par le chocolat chaud, le tout agrémenté d'une mine resplendissante ( comme si le simple fait de vous rendre service, suffisait à illuminer sa journée). Et puis d'ajouter d'un ton doucereux de ne surtout pas hésiter à l'appeler si nécessaire. Un tel empressement à nous servir est des plus étranges, comme s'il on tentait d'endormir notre méfiance (bon d'accord **ma **méfiance). Après tout on ne peut jamais savoir si le pilote est ivre, drogué, myope, épileptique ou pire encore, de toute façon, ce n'est pas son copilote qui nous l'apprendra, après tout BONNE ne s'écrit pas avec un « c » ! Voilà pourquoi, ce que je préfère quand je prends l'avion c'est l'atterrissage. Paranoïaque ? Moi ? Non mais pas du tout je suis juste… prudente et attentive (si ce n'est pas l'euphémisme de l'année, je ne m'y connais pas). Soudain je sens ma mère s'agiter autour de moi, brusque retour à mes avions… non à mes moutons, l'avion, justement je dois le quitter.

…

A peine le taxi eut-il freiné, que je me précipitai hors de l'habitacle, les yeux brillants, émue et excitée face à la symbolique de l'instant. Pour la première fois depuis seize ans, je posais les pieds sur la terre de mes ancêtres. En disant cela, je mens un peu vu que je suis née d'une mère suisso-italienne et d'un père brésilo-argentin, si bien que _Forks _au fin fond de l'Etat de Washington n'est sémantiquement parlant pas la terre de mes ancêtres, mais qui se soucie de la sémantique de nos jours ? Certainement pas moi en tout cas .Bref, reprenons mes épanchements mièvres à souhait sur ma terre natale… Natale ? En effet je n'y ai mis qu'une seule fois les pieds : le jour de ma naissance.

_Ce fut un jour très étrange (comme tant d'autres dans ma vie me direz-vous), entouré d'une aura mystérieuse. Ma mère, alors enceinte de 35 semaines, avait subitement décidé de rentrer au bercail (mes deux paires de grands-parents vivent à Forks, c'est une fameuse coïncidence puisque mes parents se sont rencontrés à Las-Vegas, mais je m'éloigne de mon histoire), les hormones selon mon père, l'instinct selon ma mère. Alors que tout deux attendaient à l'aéroport leur vol qui avait douze heures de retard, ma mère fut prise de violentes contractions. Et oui, j'arrivais, pointant le bout de mon nez un mois plus tôt que prévu. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul hôpital dans notre petite ville, et qu'un seul générateur pour l'alimenter. Or ce soir- là, était un soir de tempête, mais fallait-il vraiment le préciser ? Et le générateur tomba donc en panne. Ainsi, lorsque le taxi déposa ma mère vociférant des imprécations à l' encontre du monde entier -de mon père bien sûr, jusqu'à Mère Nature qui n'était qu'une impitoyable phallocrate, en passant par Bob Marley- et mon pauvre père au bord de l'infarctus, ils se trouvèrent seuls face aux ténèbres. Je fus donc accouchée dans la pénombre, éclairée par des lampes à dynamo (merci encore à monsieur __**Zénobe Gramme**__, pour sa fabuleuse invention), et surtout comme se le plairait à me répéter ma génitrice par la suite, et ce pour le reste de ses jours, SANS PERIDURALE. Ainsi naquit __**Isabella Marie Swan **__(au cas où vous ne suivriez plus, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit), deux kilos six-cents, un étonnant regard vairon, pour le meilleur et … pour le meilleur._

…

Dans la vie, il y a un temps pour toute chose, et le temps des présentations étant révolu, le temps des histoires va commencer. Ma vie fut une succession aléatoire de faits plus ou moins cohérents. Ceux dont je vais vous parler sont des plus romanesques. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'une rencontre, non en fait LA rencontre. Classique ? Certes, mais les plus belles histoires ne sont elles pas toutes devenues des classiques ?

Bon je me lance.

Six mois après, mon arrivée à _Forks _, l'été de cette année-là, la vie continuait son cours, dans la monotonie, je n'avais pas fait une seule rencontre intéressante, à croire que mes concitoyens me fuyaient, il est vrai qu'à une époque on brulait les filles comme moi « aux yeux bizarres » en les traitant de sorcière. Mais on était au vingt et unième siècle, quand même ! Enfin, pour leur défense, je n'étais pas des plus cordiales, je regrettais vraiment d'avoir quitté la Grosse Pomme pour atterrir à « PLOUC CITY» au milieu de nulle part, et il était possible que je le fasse ressentir.

Tout a commencé par la faute de mon infâme purgatoire quotidien personnel (ou IPQP pour les « jeunes cools ») : **l'école**, toujours riche en idée aussi stupide qu'humiliante. La dernière en date, nous devions réaliser un reportage intitulé : « Découvrons le travail de nos fabuleux parents et retirons-en une expérience aussi enrichissante possible », je n'invente rien. De plus, cet exercice ô combien exaspérant comptait pour la moitié de l'examen.

Appartenant à une famille monoparentale – mon père étant décédé il y a quatre ans, des suites d'un tragique accident impliquant un lama et du dentifrice sur lequel je ne compte guère m'attarder-, je n'avais donc qu'**un seul choix **: ma mère. Bien qu'elle soit légèrement excentrique (et voilà encore un euphémisme), j'appréciais énormément ma mère, c'est juste qu'il n'en était pas de même pour son travail. En effet, elle est … gynécologue en chef de l'hôpital, celui-là même où elle me donna naissance, n'importe qui ayant vécu une telle expérience aurait trouvé le mot « grossesse » simplement rédhibitoire, mais ma mère elle en en redemande !

…

En fait cette expérience se révéla réellement « enrichissante ».

_Affalée contre un mur, comme la pauvre loque que j'étais, je tremblais comme une feuille, les yeux dans le vide et l'estomac dans la gorge. La raison de mon état catatonique ? Je venais de vivre l'expérience la plus traumatisante de tout les temps : ma mère convaincue du bienfait de l'expérience car « après tout c'est naturel ma chérie », m'avait forcée à assister à l'accouchement d'une parfaite inconnue. Le pire -ou le plus drôle çà dépend du point de vue- était que j'avais expressément été placée en face de l'accouchée, de sorte que de là où je me trouvais je ne pouvais rien rater « du spectacle » qui se déroulait dans cette pièce, je ne fus relaxée que lorsque la sage-femme m'eut montré la délivrance-répugnant-._

_Le simple fait d'y songer à nouveau et des nausées virulentes m'assaillirent. Alors que je me précipitais vers la première porte arborant les mots WC, je ne remarquai pas que le bonhomme de celle-ci ne possédait pas de jupe … je me trouvais dans les toilettes des messieurs ! Je ne m'en rendis, hélas, compte que lorsque je percutai violemment quelqu'un, un garçon. Après qu'il m'eut tendit la main, je pus l'observer à satiété. Rectification, je venais de percuter dans les toilettes des hommes, __**un magnifique garçon **__de mon âge, comment l'avais- je deviner ? Parce qu' en fait, il était dans ma classe._

_La situation me semblait aussi fantasque que dans les comédies romantiques dont je raffolais, et « Rencontre dans les vespasiennes » ça sonne aussi bien que « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill », le glamour en moins._

_Après quelques minutes flottements, il parvint à détendre l'atmosphère en tournant notre situation en dérision. Ce qui lança vraiment notre amitié, fut le regard choqué d'une vieille dame accompagnée de sa petite-fille lorsque nous sortîmes ensemble des toilettes des hommes. Suite à cette dernière aventure, nous engageâmes une passionnante conversation. Edward parlait avec une rare éloquence, pleine de réparties spirituelles._

_ …_

Lorsque le temps des « au revoir » arriva, nous échangeâmes naturellement nos numéros de téléphones, en effet, nous avions tacitement décidé de nous revoir. Alors que nous passions tous nos après-midis ensemble - toujours chez moi -, nous ne nous parlions presque pas à l'école, comme si notre amitié était un précieux trésor que l'on cacherait de peur de se le faire dérober. Au fil de nos rencontres, j'étais surprise de l'intensité avec laquelle, je guettais, nos rendez-vous. Le temps passant, nous devenions de plus en plus intimes, et un jour, le temps des confidences arriva. Edward m'apprit pourquoi une fois par mois il manquait les cours, pourquoi il refusait qu'on se voie chez lui, pourquoi son regard si chaleureux se voilait parfois de tristesse, il me révéla ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital le jour de notre rencontre.

_J'avais cinq ans lorsque les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué une maladie orpheline. J'étais petit et pourtant je n'oublierais ce jour là, parce que j'ai vu pleurer mon père pour la première fois. Malgré leur chagrin, mes parents refusèrent de se laisser abattre et décidèrent de m'élever avec comme credo __**carpe diem**__. Ainsi, nous avons visité les quatre coins du monde, j'ai été à tous les parcs d'attractions et musées imaginables. Ils veulent à tout pris me faire connaitre le plus d'expérience possible car le temps m'est compté, je mourrais surement avant mes vingt ans. Si je ne te les ai jamais présenté, c'est parce que s'il te voyait, mon père téléchargerait une licence sur internet afin de pouvoir rapidement nous marier à Las-Vegas, et ma mère commencerait à tricoter la layette de nos sept futurs enfants. _

Par la suite il me confia un peu de cette sombre partie de sa vie peuplée de femmes en blanc, d'examens et de traitements ; un univers laissant peu de place aux rêves. Pourtant un rêve, il en avait un. Un rêve fou, un rêve merveilleux comme tous les rêves devrait l'être. _Puisqu'il faut mourir, je voudrais m'éteindre parmi les étoiles._

…

Après qu'il m'eut révélé son secret, je lui offris l'accès de mon jardin privé. Je lui racontai tout : le chagrin dû au décès de mon père, les excentricités de ma mère, mon sentiment pesant d'être différente à cause de mes yeux et du regard des autres. Une fois que nous nous eûmes confiés nos plus noirs secret, nous décidâmes de tenter les expériences les plus folles : nous suivîmes des cours d'art floral, tentâmes une « fish pédicure », réalisâmes un immense patchwork au crochet, rendîmes à un congrès STAR WARS habillés en personnages de STAR TREK, …

Ensemble nous transgressâmes pas mal d'interdit…

_Un jour, après de vives insistances de sa part - car il ne souhaitait ignorer aucune expérience de la vie -, nous sautâmes le pas. Ce fut laborieux car nous étions tout deux novices en la matière, et stressant car je craignais que ma mère débarque et nous surprenne dans cette situation compromettante, mais lorsque ce fut fini, je fus on ne peut plus satisfaite_. Depuis, nous recommencions à chaque fois que ma mère s'absentait. J'avais un peu honte de lui cacher cette facette de moi, mais je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, et j'étais désormais devenue complètement accro.

Ma génitrice était persuadé que le sucre était l'ennemi numéro un de l'Amérique. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais lui avouer ce que nous faisions derrière son dos, elle ne me laisse même pas manger certains fruits jugés trop sucré comme les bananes ou les raisins, alors si je lui apprenais qu'Edward et moi, mangions des s'mores (Le **s'more** est un dessert populaire aux États-Unis, traditionnellement mangé près d'un feu de camp. Il est composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat entre deux biscuits), je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, (je sais juste que çà ne serait pas beau à voir).

…

Par une après-midi pluvieuse, du mois de novembre, par désœuvrement et aussi par défi, nous entrâmes comme des voleurs dans une salle obscure, d'un cinéma peu fréquenté, avant de nous asseoir nous vérifiâmes qu'aucune de nos connaissances ne se trouvait dans la salle. En fait, nous projetions de regarder un film d'un genre assez particulier, le genre de film que l'on ne se vantait pas d'avoir vu, surtout auprès de nos parents. Deux heures plus tard, j'accueillis avec beaucoup de soulagement le générique de fin du dernier film d'animation de Disney Pixar, _Là-haut_. Je remarquai alors l'air étrangement absorbé d'Edward, ce film semblait l'avoir bouleversé, mais il refusa d'en dire plus et je respectai son silence. Les jours passèrent et je finis par oublier cette histoire. Mais je me rendis par la suite compte que si j'étais passée à autre chose, ce n'étais pas le cas d'Edward…

Quelques mois après, il me dévoila ce qu'il me cachait depuis ce jour là, le film lui avait suggéré un plan des plus audacieux, comme Carl Fredericksen et Russell, il s'envolerait dans le ciel et se perdrait dans l'océan des étoiles. Avec l'aide de ses amis de l'hôpital, il avait déjà rassemblé la majeure partie des pièces nécessaires à la construction de réacteurs dont il avait trouvé les plans de construction sur la Toile. Edward n'avait plus rien à perdre car en vue de ses récents examens médicaux, il ne lui restait guère plus de six mois à vivre. D'un naturel fidèle, je ne pouvais que l'aider dans sa folle entreprise, et je dénichai une multitude de livres d'astrophysique, d'astronomie, de mathématiques, etc., car je ne me fiais pas totalement à Internet. Nous dévorâmes toutes les interviews de cosmonautes, et en tirèrent les enseignements nécessaire. Lorsque les réacteurs furent fin prêt, nous cherchâmes une maison abandonnée dans un coin isolé et dont la disparition n'intriguerait personne. Nous trouvâmes l'heureuse élue près d'un parc luxuriant où nous avions l'habitude de nous balader. Elle était assez grande pour héberger une famille nombreuse, avec une toiture en ardoise et des murs en pierre bleue.

…

C'était une nuit magnifique, le genre de nuit où les amoureux se baladent main dans la main au clair de lune en se faisant des serments d'amour éternel, malheureusement, les raisons pour lesquelles Edward et moi nous trouvions dehors étaient loin d'être romantiques.

Cette nuit-là, à trois heures et quarante trois minutes pour être précise, Edward rejoignit les étoiles. _Ce fut un beau décollage, majestueuse la maison s'éleva dans les airs. De la plus haute lucarne, il me faisait signe, radieux, sans doute à l'idée de réaliser son rêve. Et moi ? La mort dans l'âme, je lui souris résolument, lui retournant joyeusement ses signes de la main. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point dans le ciel, je le fixai intensément, malheureuse comme les pierres à l'idée que je venais de perdre mon premier amour, sans jamais lui avoir fait part de mes sentiments._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux, mut par une intuition soudaine je mis ma main dans la poche de mon manteau et mes doigts rencontrèrent un bout de papier. Je sortis une enveloppe de ma poche et la décachetai pour trouver une lettre et une clé. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture ronde et régulière d'Edward.

_Ma chère Bella__, _je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce petit surnom affectueux, il m'appelait comme çà depuis le jour où il avait découvert l'entièreté de mon nom (ma mère m'appelle par mon nom entier lorsqu'elle est en colère après moi) trouvant mon nom trop pompeux ,il me rebaptisa de la sorte.

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus à tes côtés. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps, j'aurais voulu qu'__**on**__ ait plus de temps, mais avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille, comme tu me le dis si souvent. Te connaissant tu dois être malheureuse comme les pierres, te maudissant de ne pas m'avoir dit ces sept petites lettres. Mais tu te trompes je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, car pour ta gouverne tu parles dans ton sommeil (je ne savais qu'une fille que je croyais respectables pouvais rêver de moi aussi souvent). Quand je pense à pense à toi les paroles de Bruno Mars résonnent dans ma tête :_

_*« _Oh, Her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars looks like they're not shinning  
(…)

When I see your face (face face face)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are »

*Ses yeux, ses yeux  
Font que les étoiles semblent ne pas briller

(…)

Quand je vois ton visage  
Il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais changer  
Car tu es magnifique  
Simplement telle que tu es

_Si tu ne l'as pas encore deviné moi aussi je pense à ces sept petites lettres quand je te vois._

_Adieu et n'oublie pas CARPE DIEM !_

_Edward_

_PS : ci-joint tu trouveras une clé, c'est la clé de ton cœur je te la rends, garde la précieusement, et ne la confie qu'à un homme qui sera capable de te rendre heureuse_

_RE PS : Ne pleure pas ma Bella , je t'en supplie_

…

Seule dans les ténèbres je regrettais, qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une nuit pluvieuse, car je pourrais alors, afin de ne pas trahir sa volonté, offrir mon visage à la pluie et laisser les gouttes se mêler à mes larmes.


End file.
